Forum:Devil fruit+SH
Hey everybody. I want to ask an interesting question. Do you think that a current or future member of the SH crew that doesnt have devil fruit powers will eat while in the new world a devil fruit, or you think that one of the members that will join might just be a devil fruit user already and wont gain df powers while on the SH ship? If u do think some current memb of the SH crew will gain Df powers which will it be? Sorry if my question isnt wht we say, clear but hope u understood wht i mean and i ll be pleased to see your answers. 13:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I doubt that current member will eat a DF. but probability of a new member with DF ability is high. I don't think any of the 5 non-df members will or should ever eat a df. 05:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) zoro with an ability similar to Mr. 1's would be extremely overpowered and epic i would say Nami is the weakest. She has several attributes that could be enhanced by a fruit. Oda could gift her with a Midas touch or a 6th sense to detect treasure to play against her greed. She could gain some logia cloud power to aid in navigation and self defense. That would make her a female version of smoker without the stinky smell and lightening would be her special attack. Personally, I hope she gets a zoan type with cool abilities similar to how Kuma has paws that repel everything. I could see Nami as a bunny with static fur that augments her 'tact. Chopper would share his rumble balls and teach her a lot. (LOL!) I doubt any of the non-df members will eat a DF, a future member on the other hand I'm sure will have eat DF, I personally hope for Logia since its the only one left of the 'main' three the straw hats are missing. 06:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ^Agreed, should be a female logia user, its about damn time we get one. 05:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) In any case, I'm pretty sure that most of us can agree that any current SH members will eat a DF if and only if they prove to be too weak and behind the rest of the crew... Nami's climatact and Ussop's new plant-ammo vamp them up enough, and open the door for future possible DF's. Sanji and Zoro are out of the question (especially Zoro; he wants to be the greatest swordsman, afterall)... Franky is a cyborg, so that probably wouldn't even work out, so all in all, I doubt any of them will eat a DF. They ''might ''do that thing where they somehow feed a DF to an object, after all, Franky did study up on Vegapunk's tech. Nah, I still doubt Nami and Ussop will ever eat a DF, we still have yet to see the full extent of their powerups. 05:22, October 9, 2012 (UTC)